


aftermath

by isthepartyover



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Forgetting, Gen, back soon haunts me, ep 66
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 10:36:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11484612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isthepartyover/pseuds/isthepartyover
Summary: (ep 66 spoilers) She's done it.





	aftermath

She’s done it.

She’s done it, she’s contained the gauntlet, and there was no way- _no fucking way_ -that someone would dare follow it.

Not like they’d be able to get at it anyway.

Lup laughs to herself, feeling a little maniac.

She’s shaking, she had been since she followed the old Rockseeker into the mine, him firing blasts of flame at her the entire way, and now that the fear has abated, Lup feels overwhelmed.

She sinks against the wall, promising herself a moment, just a moment, of rest before she gets back to-

To where?

She can’t remember.

She has to go somewhere, there are people _waiting_ for her-

Only she can’t remember their faces, or anything about them, or-

Well, _anything_ , really.

So she sits against the wall, telling herself that she’ll get up, she’ll go, if she could only remember.

**Author's Note:**

> im not sorry
> 
> Come cry with me on tumblr: flipwizardmcgay.tumblr.com


End file.
